A Night of Storms
by SilverDeathAngel
Summary: Quatre is terrified of storms. Yet with Trowa gone, who's going to comfort him? Perhaps someone as lonely as he is! Rated M, HeeroxQuatre. Please, R&R!


_A/N-- Just another introspective piece. I'm trying to see if I can get back into the groove of writing good stuff, after being so dissatisfied with everything I've written, before and after 'Past Mistakes'. So, I want to know what everyone thinks-- drop some reviews! _

_Oh, yeah, this features HeeroxQuatre._

_Disclaimer-- Yeah, yeah, I don't own GWing. Wish I did though… My bills would be easier to pay, at any rate! _

_Lightning flashed through the sky, charging the air with electricity. Quatre moaned, tossing in his sleep, as the storm humidified his skin, making the pale skin glisten in the quick bursts of light. _

_Then there was a huge clap of thunder, and Quatre sat bolt upright, gasping. He buried his face in his hands, shaking as he tried to keep from bolting from the bed and running downstairs to Trowa's room._

_Then he remembered-- Trowa was gone on a mission, along with Wufei and Duo. Quatre was alone in their huge rented house with Heero, who knew nothing, and probably cared less, about the blonde's fear of storms. _

_The irony wasn't lost on the Arabian pilot-- killing only hurt his heart, but storms shook him to his core. Usually, Trowa was there, and he could run to the comfort of his arms, taking refuge until the storm faded away. But tonight, he had no one to run too. _

_Another clap of lightening made Quatre cry out softly. He clapped his hands over his mouth, fear making tears well in his soft blue eyes. Then the door to his room swung open. _

_Made paranoid by the storm, Quatre cried out in fear and scrambled off the side of the bed, preparing himself to fight any number of creatures of the night. It might have worked better if his legs hadn't been tangled in the sheets-- he landed flat on his back with a thud. _

_Then Heero flicked on the light. _

_Quatre groaned in embarrassment as the brunette studied his prone form with something akin to amusement. _

"_Something wrong, Quatre? I could hear you moaning from down the hall."_

_Quatre fought the sheets for a moment, and was clearly loosing. Rolling his eyes, Heero walked over to him and yanked at the offending material until Quatre's legs were unwrapped. The blonde grinned sheepishly up at the leader of their small group and quickly climbed to his feet. _

_It was just his luck that at that moment, a huge clap of thunder sounded, directly over the room of the house. _

_Quatre screamed hoarsely and launched himself at Heero. The brunette wrapped his arms around the shaking blonde, and closed his eyes, imagining that he held a certain pilot in his arms. Only this one had violet eyes and chestnut hair, done up in a long braid. _

"_Heero?"_

_Quatre pushed against the taller pilot gently, and Heero opened his eyes. Quatre's sapphire eyes shone up at him, full of something Heero didn't understand. _

"_You miss Duo… The way I miss Trowa, right?"_

_Sighing, Heero nodded. Duo was loud, and annoying and so infuriating sometimes, with the way he thought he knew everything… But there was no one else that Heero would have been happier to see at that moment. _

"_Then, well…" _

_Quatre's soft voice trailed off as a blush rose in his cheeks. Heero's brows winged up to almost disappear under his long fringe of bangs as he realized what Quatre was getting at. _

"_Quatre… Are you sure?"_

_The Arabian pilot just smiled gently. _

"_It's only one night… And I can be what you need, and you can be what I need… Just for tonight."_

_Nodding, Heero bent down and Quatre met him halfway. Their lips brushed softly together, and Quatre sighed, leaning into the warmth of Heero's body. Heero, lost in thoughts of Duo, pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. When their tongues touched, Quatre moaned. Trowa was usually gentle with him, but this… This was so much more. Heero could be gentle, Quatre knew that Duo would never be with him if he wasn't, but this was a gentleness that masked a hardness, a violence that Quatre had never experienced. _

_And it excited him. _

_Quatre reached up and wrapped his arms around Heero's neck. It was so much like Duo's reaction that Heero couldn't help but let a flash of the chestnut haired pilot flash through his mind. Then he shoved it roughly away. _

_This wasn't Duo, this was a boy who was infinitely more delicate than the self proclaimed Shinigami. _

_Heero realized that he had to be careful._

_He pulled away from Quatre gently. Quatre took a moment before he opened his eyes, that he had closed when Heero had kissed him. Looking up, Quatre studied Heero. He was uncertain, of that the blonde was sure, but it was obvious by the reaction that Heero's body was having that he wanted Quatre as much as Quatre wanted him. So Quatre did the only thing he could think of to let Heero know that he truly wanted what Heero was offering. _

_He reached down and cupped Heero's growing erection through the thin material of his cobalt blue boxers. _

_Heero threw his head back, moaning at the friction of the material and the heat of Quatre's hand against him. The blonde was skilled at intimate touches, and Heero couldn't help but grin through his pants and groans. This was a side of Quatre that he doubted anyone but Trowa knew existed. _

_Quatre grinned as he rubbed at Heero. Given about five more minutes, Heero would come. But that wasn't Quatre's goal. He leaned forward, removing his hand and biting at Heero's throat at the same time. _

_The older pilot groaned at the loss of contact, then gasped as Quatre's teeth scraped down his neck. When the blonde pulled away, Heero lowered his head, studying him in a new light. Quatre grinned wickedly. _

_Suddenly, Heero took a step forward, pressing their bodies together, and thrust his hand down Quatre's pajama bottoms, grabbing Quatre's erection, handling it roughly. _

_Quatre gasped, then moaned as his eyes fluttered shut. This feeling was one of restrained need-- he could feel Heero holding back, and suddenly, all he could think was how good it would be to be thrown backwards, across his bed, and taken as only Heero could do-- hard and fast. _

_Heero seemed to be able to read his thoughts, because he swept Quatre up into his arms and quickly put the blonde down on the bed. In what seemed like the blink of an eye, the two of them were naked-- Heero being the master of undressing himself and another quickly. The soft light of the bulb above them gilded their pale skin with a kiss of honey. Heero grinned and licked at his lips, making the smaller boy blush. _

_Then, without warning, Heero did something Quatre hadn't been expecting. _

_He swooped down and swallowed Quatre's erection in one long move. _

_Quatre cried out, unable to take the unusual feeling. It was hot, and wet and tight, and his body reacted without him being in control. He bucked into the cavern of Heero's mouth and came hard, sobbing out Trowa's name. _

_Heero released him after a moment, enjoying the sounds of pleasure Quatre was still making after his mind-blowing orgasm. Heero licked his lips, savoring the sweet taste. There was only one thing that marred the whole thing. _

_Quatre had cried out for Trowa. _

_Heero glanced down at the shivering blonde and then looked toward the single nightstand. Grinning, he crawled away and to within reach of the single drawer. Sliding it open, he rolled his eyes at the organization of the younger pilot. But it did make it easier to find what he was looking for. _

_Glad he had guessed right, he pulled a small tube of lube from the drawer. Turning it in his hands, he read the label quickly, then laughed softly. Who would have known that Quatre, or perhaps Trowa, would have a taste for strawberries?_

_Heero rolled back to the other, now sated, boy and propped himself up on one elbow. Waving the bottle in front of Quatre's nose, he grinned, making Quatre shake his head. _

"_Not me. Trowa."_

_Nodding, Heero flicked the cap open and squeezed a generous amount into his palm. Considering for a moment, he finally decided to be direct. His hand slipped down to Quatre's entrance, and slowly slipped a single digit inside. Quatre only wriggled at the sensation. Raising one eyebrow, Heero added a second, then third finger before Quatre tossed his head back and forth, choking as he tried to acclimate to the sensation. Suddenly, his head turned back, and his eyes shot open as Heero caressed a certain bundle of nerves. _

_Nodding his head, Heero decided that Quatre had had enough, and he removed his fingers, replacing it with his cock. _

_Quatre had never been filled so completely. Heero was larger than Trowa, that much he had realized earlier, but actually feeling the older boy inside of him made him realize exactly how much different the two were. _

_Heero simply stared down into the sapphire orbs of the younger boy, wondering what had made them turn so cloudy. Finally deciding he'd had enough, he pulled himself out of Quatre's body and slammed back in. _

_The blonde hadn't been expecting it, and he half-cried out. The thrust had hit his prostate head on, and he writhed as Heero aimed for it with each thrust. Choking back Trowa's name, which fought to escape him, he writhed and bucked his hips upward, wanting more, and harder. _

_Heero, realizing what Quatre was unconsciously asking for, angled his hips better and grabbed one of Quatre's slim legs, placing it over his shoulder. Now Quatre was practically screaming with pleasure at each movement Heero made. _

_But it wasn't enough for the brunette. _

_Reaching down, he grabbed Quatre's re-awakened cock and pumped at it fiercely with each thrust he made into the welcoming warmth of the Arabian's body. Feeling the coil low in his stomach, Quatre's eyes opened again, this time shining with lust and a growing orgasm--as well as an acknowledgement as to who was above him. _

"_Heero, I'm gonna--" _

_Heero simple nodded and thrust harder, raking his nails down Quatre's length. The blonde shuddered, crying out as he released his cum onto Heero's hand and his own stomach. _

"_Heero!"_

_Heero, hearing his name spilled from the soft lips, groaned and came as well. The feeling was one of whiteness and completeness in the heart of their won storm, with one word echoing around him. _

"_Quatre!"_

_*~*_

_Two days later, the five pilots found themselves packing their things and leaving the huge house behind. Their next mission was hundreds of miles away, and they were looking forward to something after weeks of small missions, but each of them felt a little bit sad to be leaving the house behind. It had felt more like a home than any other place they'd ever stayed. _

_Turning to look back one last time, Heero saw Quatre coming down the front steps, holding Trowa's hand, the two of them followed by Wufei. The blonde grinned at his friend, then winked. Heero nodded a fraction of an inch, which made Trowa shake his head a little. Wufei simply rolled his eyes from behind the couple, and Duo yelled at them from the cab of their truck. _

"_C'mon, we don't wanna be late, do we?!"_

_Heero simply nodded and swung up into the bed of the truck. Wufei climbed into the cab, and Quatre and Trowa quickly joined Heero in the bed as Duo gunned the motor and the truck leapt forward like a stallion sensing freedom. _

_And as they pulled onto the road, over the roar of the engine, Heero could swear he heard a rumble of thunder. _


End file.
